


The Ghost In Our House

by notwriting



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notwriting/pseuds/notwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally wakes up in his apartment after the invasion is over, but something isn't right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghost In Our House

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like thirty minutes after endgame aired but I never posted it to AO3, so here.

The cold air is gone. It should be too hot, stuffy summer heat leaking into the apartment. He blinks to clear his eyes, but it doesn't feel like blinking. It doesn't feel like anything.

_Home._

God, it was good to be home. The invasion had been stressful and hectic and now it was over, and Wally was glad to have woken up in his own bed and not in the med bay. He looked over and tried to find Artemis, to slip his fingers into hers, but the other half of the bed was empty.

Wally poked his head in the kitchenette, and then into the living room where Artemis was curled up on the couch hugging Nelson close to her body. He smiled softly to himself, thinking how beautiful it was that he had this life. He sat next to her on the couch, not noticing when the cushion didn't sink down as he did.

Artemis woke up slowly, and with immense reluctance. It was a new day, she tried to tell herself. One step at a time. Surely if she just took deep breaths and sat very still, she could heal quicker. Carefully and deliberately, she pushed herself upright with her back straight against the couch, tears already streaming down her cheeks.

Wally heard rather than felt the shift in the couch and tried to comfort her. The world was safe, and they could leave the hero life behind for good this time. Artemis took no notice. She couldn't hear him, he realized. She couldn't see him, couldn't feel him next to her.

The whirlwind of his death came rushing back to him. The icy wind, the burst of energy ripping through his bones. Barry's desperate pleas for him to be okay. And then the fading out of existence.

_Oh, Artemis,_ he tried to say.  _I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot for leaving you._

He leaned his head on her shoulder, and Artemis' eyes flew open, a dry sob slipping out as she realized how alone she was in the apartment. Wally's hand immediately reached up to brush the tears from her face before he could think about how little that would do. Artemis caught her next breath in her throat, placing one hand atop where Wally's would have been on her cheek.

_I love you,_  Wally whispered over and over.  _I love you, Artemis, with all of my heart. You were great, and I was pretty great too. I want nothing more to stay here with you, but...that would only make it harder for both of us. I'll see you again, someday. Just promise me it won't be soon._ He laughed nervously, a wistful smile on his face.

With all of his willpower he stood, placing one last kiss to the top of his love's head, and patting Nelson affectionately. By the door, he looked through to the unknown darkness that lay ahead.  _Death is just one more adventure_ , he thought.  _Who knows? I may even come back to tell you about it someday._


End file.
